Episode 15 (Hollyoaks In The City)
Synopsis Plot Lisa wakes up in the hospital. Adam checks on Josh. Polly strokes Ben's face and he pretends to bite her. She laughs and they kiss. Tank Top tells Adam that he thinks Adam is mad for letting Josh say. Precious comforts Lisa and tells her about what Gucci is really like. Burton visits Lisa. Ben is surprised when Polly tells him that she's never had a proper boyfriend. Josh introduces himself to Lisa and Burton but annoys them by being unable to keep his mouth shut. Troy tells Precious that he's being deported and Precious discovers that Troy hasn't got a visa. Polly tells Burton that she will no longer be working as an escort. Burton threatens to fire her and ruin her life. Burton says that nobody breaks a contract, except for Kay. Burton calls Gucci into his office and gives her a warning. Stella visits Burton and bursts in, hanging up on one of his calls. They have a big argument. Stella warns Burton to not throw his weight around at the party. Josh annoys Lisa with all his questions. Precious struggles to get in contact with an immigration office. She is confused when Troy complains about being in the heat, having picnics at an empty beach, and having an Olympic-sized swimming pool. Precious offers to go back with him. Josh tells Adam that his mum hit her. Adam advises Josh to talk to her. Polly is upset over the job, and Ben tries to comfort her. Josh and Debbie search through Adam's things. Debbie finds a photo of Adam and Tank Top and goes into his room. He is furious when Josh walks in too. Burton agrees to let Polly only work as a model, upon hearing that Ben would "do anything for her". Ben is horrified when Burton tells him the one condition - he has to sleep with a client - Stella. Ben refuses, but Burton talks him into it. Ben bumps into Lisa and asks how she is. She is slightly taken aback when he angrily tells her that he was worried about her. Ben brings up his and Lisa's church when she is asked to go on a photoshoot, and she lies to Precious that she doesn't know what Ben was talking about - although, it's clear that she remembers. Ben explores his options with Polly, but Polly tries to convince Ben to do as Burton says. Polly says it's either Burton's offer, or she continues escorting. Tank Top enjoys playing video games with Josh. Josh tells Adam that his mum changed the locks. He notices Josh is wearing his aftershave. Troy is wearing a kilt and it blows up when he twirls, and Lisa is horrified to see that he is not wearing underpants. Lisa jokingly asks him to do it again, so Troy bends over and lifts up his kilt, showing Lisa his bum. Troy tells Lisa about being deported. Precious opens a package for Troy, offering him to read for a main role in a feature film, Roughrider - also starring Heath Ledger. She screams and worries Burton. Ben prepares to meet with Stella. Precious races to the church with news for Troy. She imagines her getting married to Troy. Adam and Millie try to do their wedding plans and are interrupted by Debbie and Josh. Millie offers to plan the entire wedding. Troy tells Precious that he was with Heath once in Home in Away. Precious tells Troy that she failed to get Troy a visa. She proposes that they marry to keep him in the country. Adam is horrified to see Tank Top and Debbie kissing. Burton comforts Lisa and advises her to leave the poor behaviour to Gucci and the others. She tells him that after Polly and Ben, she didn't want to be herself. Ben visits Stella. She tells Ben that she thought they would be sending Troy, but he'd be just fine, and pulls him into the room by his tie. Adam confronts Tank Top and snaps at Josh. He is furious at Tank Top's "explanation" and to discover they have been together before. Debbie is hurt when Tank Top reveals that he doesn't reciprocate her feelings. He is also unaware Burton has heard the whole thing. Stella picks up on the fact that Ben hasn't done anything like this before and tries to calm him down. Lisa tells Burton that she always thought she and Ben would end up married and happy. She recalls when they sheltered in a church in Spain for two hours. Stella tells Ben to take his clothes off. She suggests that he undresses her. Burton offers to walk Lisa home. She gives him a kiss but leaves. Stella offers Ben a job as an escort. He turns her down. Ben can't believe what he's just done. Troy accepts Precious's proposal. Debbie tries to tell Josh that he only has a crush on Adam. Josh admits that he faked homelessness, and his mum asked if he was gay. Ben returns to the flat and Polly is surprised that he went through with it. She is flattered that he really does love her, but he is in a bad mood. Adam realises Josh has also been going through his clothes. Ben angrily throws his jacket on the bed and looks at himself in the mirror. Cast Regular cast *Lisa Hunter - Gemma Atkinson *Ben Davies - Marcus Patric *Burton Phillips - Lee Warburton *Polly Clarke - Georgina Walker *Adam Tyler - Philip Olivier *Precious - Alexis Hall *Tank Top - Leon Lopez *Millie Andrews - Effie Woods *Josh Jones - Oliver Lee *Debbie Clarke - Bryony Seth *Troy - Adam-Jon Fiorentino Guest cast *Gucci - Elaine Tan *Stella - Claire King Music Category:Hollyoaks In The City episodes Category:2006